ξdéŋ
by Fercissa
Summary: Drabbles.SasuSaku. Todas las parejas tienen una historia que contar y ésta no será la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

**N**ombr**e**: ξdéŋ

**C**αrαcteristicα**s**: SαsukexSαkurα. Romαnce. Humor.

¿**Q**ué e**s**?: Conjunto de drαbbles con unα relαción entre sí, que mostrαrán lαs diferentes etαpαs en lα relαción de Sαsuke-kun y Sαkurα.

**A**dvertenciα**s**: mmh... me lαs estoy pensαndo xDD mmh... Ooc tαl vez (Pondré α Sαsuke en todαs lαs fαcetαs que se me ocurrαn muαhαhα)

**D**isclαime**r**: _Nαruto_ no es **mío** por obviedαd... αunque he de αdmitir que yo pensé primero en esα historiα, pero como no sé dibujαr me jodí xDDD

**N**ot**α**: Trαtαré de terminαr de αctuαlizαr todo hoy y regreso hαstα Agosto ó Septiembre. Disfruten xDD

* * *

ξdéŋ

I.

By Hαtαke'Fer

* * *

-

-

Según la creencia popular, para un Uchiha nada era imposible, ni difícil.

Y menos para el Uchiha llamado Sasuke.

Lo cierto era que, en sus mayores logros, siempre existía un motivo oculto. Un motivo casi inocente y casi tierno, únicamente perturbado por los medios usados para el fin.

Por ejemplo.

Se había graduado con honores de la academia ninja, _su ego no permitiría que su hermano fuese el único en hacer eso._

Había vencido a uno de los legendarios sannin, _éste intentó adueñarse del escultural cuerpo que con tanto esfuerzo había formado. Algo sumamente injusto._

Luchó triunfante contra su hermano prodigio, _de esta forma no habría más comparaciones, sobre quien, notablemente, era el mejor._

Y lo mejor de todo, que a pesar de ser un vanidoso, orgulloso, arrogante y egoísta, había luchado _con_ Konoha y defendido a su amigo "el Kyuubi" del ataque de Akatsuki, _ya vería la forma de cobrarse el favor._

Precisamente por eso el Uchiha había vuelto. _El favor estaba pagado._

•O•O•O•

Estaba en otra de esas salidas mal organizadas por Naruto para recordar al viejo equipo 7

- "_Mmm...Definitivamente algo cambió"_ – pensó.

Pese a lo que muchos pudiesen pensar acerca de esa última línea, Sasuke no hacía ni la más mínima referencia a sus vínculos emocionales con el equipo. Tampoco a que en lugar de cuatro fuesen cinco, incluyendo a Sai. Y mucho menos a que Kakashi se fuese temprano para no pagar y que Naruto chillara ante su monedero.

Algo había cambiado… en _Sakura._

Si su percepción no le fallaba, la paciencia de la chica era más extensa, sus conocimientos mayores y su cabello más chillón; esto sin contar que sus pechos medían el doble quizás el triple que cuando niños, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su cintura era pequeña y su cadera ancha.

Algo había cambiado… en _él._ Aunque aún no descifraba que era.

_- Sakura ¿vamos a la feria mañana? –_

•O•O•O•

**6 meses y 15**** días después…**

Si alguien se hubiese figurado alguna vez al Uchiha menor doblegándose ante otro ser humano, seguramente nadie pensó que sería ante ella.

Sinceramente, ni el mismo se imaginó así mismo haciéndolo.

Era de noche y tenían que despedirse, las estrellas brillaban jodidamente y Sakura estaba jodidamente linda. En esos meses de relación nunca le había visto así.

- Entonces, nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun – dijo ella, enmarcando su rostro con una bella sonrisa antes de marcharse.

- Hmph – gruñó – _te quiero… -_ musitó, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchase y lo suficientemente bajo para que deseara asegurarse de haberlo oído.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – cuestionó ella._ Cayó_.

- Nada

- Mou Sasuke-kun dime

- Sakura...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?...

.

.

Algo había cambiado en él, para bien o para mal. Y ya sabía que era.

_Quería estar con ella._

Para Sasuke Uchiha si había algo difícil. Aunque esa noche ya había superado el reto.

…_Te quiero._

* * *

**T.B.C.**

Si llegαste hαstα αcá, quiere decir que yα leiste (o que simplemente le diste el bαjón ¬¬U) y bien... ¿Te gustó? ¿Me odiαs por el ooc? ¿Te quieres burlαr de mi por sαcαr de nuevo el temα de lα bodα? (neus ¬¬) xDD no lo puedo evitαr y no, no es un sueño frustrαdo xD


	2. II

ξdéŋ

2.

By Hαtαke'Fer

* * *

hii (:

**C**αrαcteristicα**s**: SαsukexSαkurα. Ooc. Romαnce. Humor.

**N**ot**α**: Bien, esto es lo mejor que pude hαcer con este cαpitulo xD!

**A**cotαcione**s**:

lαlαlα - Texto

- lαlαlα. - Pensαmientos de Sαsuke xD

- lαlαlα - Diαlogos

* * *

.

Cuando llevas tanto tiempo planeando algo - _como tu propia boda _- que los arreglos de ésta no salgan como lo has soñado, puede ser un trauma fatal…Por lo menos para los que rodean a Sakura Haruno.

_Y Sasuke Uchiha, estaba por descubrir eso_.

Suaves brisas de la noche se colaban por el balcón abierto de su habitación, acompañados por los sutiles resuellos de la mujer a su lado. Su nombre era Sakura.

Con algo de pereza en sus movimientos, se removió de entre las sábanas rosas que le cubrían.

La noche era fría y el era friolento.

_Y__ casualmente tenía ganas de calentarse._

Su costado se topo con la suavidad de otra piel, como acto reflejo ante tal situación, estiró su brazo hasta rodear la pequeña cintura de la chica con cabellos rosas de aroma a cereza que se esparcían sobre el otro matiz rosa que la almohada suponía.

Acercó su anatomía _semidesnuda_ al también _semidesnudo_ cuerpo de ella, rozando la punta de su nariz con el inicio del cuello de la pelirrosada.

Y entonces…

_Nada_.

Eso no era precisamente lo que había tenido en mente, esperaba que ella como buena prometida, correspondiese ante las señales que éste le enviaba, pero en lugar de eso, recibió un gruñido.

Tenía que esmerarse.

Cambió su nariz por sus labios y depositó pequeños besos en ella, empezando por su hombro y terminando cerca del lóbulo de su oreja y…

_De nuevo nada._

_- Joder, es buena resistiéndose__. -_

Su mano se paseo por su vientre y descendió hasta el elástico de las bragas rosadas de Sakura con el que empezó a jugar, _peligrosamente._ Mientras aproximaba el paquete de su entrepierna al trasero de la chica esperando que reaccionase positivamente a sus insinuaciones para…

- Otra vez no Sasuke-kun – murmuró ella, con voz apacible, como si le hablará a un niño pequeño al que no le permiten_ jugar _más. –Estoy cansada.

- Hmph – gruñó él, mientras retiraba su brazo y giraba su cuerpo hasta quedar espalda con espalda. –_ molesta_ -.

¿Cómo podía estar ELLA cansada? ¡Él debería estar cansado! "Sasuke-kun esto", "Sasuke-kun aquello", "Pero que sea rosa ¿Siii Sasuke-kun?" Sus peticiones aún resonaban en sus oídos ¿Y ella era la cansada?

•O•O•O•

Más o menos una media hora después de que sus intentos de seducción fuesen fácilmente derruidos, aún se mantenía de mal humor, con frío y sin dormir. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Desde que le había propuesto matrimonio, -de eso ya hacía dos meses-, cada vez estaba mmm… como decirlo, _menos dispuesta_.

Antes podían tener hasta 3 sesiones de sexo diarias y ahora se tenía que conformar con solo 1 y eso cuando a ella se le ocurría no enojarse con él, ni romper el encanto atosigándolo con temas referentes a la boda, ni hablar sobre el vestido, la comida, los invitados, etc. Y cuando por fin encontraba un momento para disfrutar con _su mujer, _ésta formulaba un "no Sasuke-kun".

_- molesta __–_

Luego de calmar un poco su indignación, y de encontrar por fin una posición cómoda, empezó a sucumbir ante el sueño. Aunque ni bien le duró el gusto cuando sintió un brazo femenino apoderarse de su abdomen. Era Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun… - pronunció, mientras con uno de sus largos y finos dedos marcaba círculos alrededor de uno de los formados pectorales de su novio.

- ¿mmm? – gruñó él chico, algo confundido. ¿Lo estaba seduciendo? ¿No que estaba cansada?

- Estaba pensando… - prosiguió. - ¿Ya entregaste las invitaciones para nuestra boda?

- Aún falta mucho – respondió – _mierda._

- ¡¿QUÉ FALTA MUCHO SASUKE UCHIHA!? – _ahí va de nuevo…_ -¿SABES LO PROBLEMÁTICO QUE SERÁ PARA LAS CHICAS ENCONTRAR EL VESTIDO PERFECTO EN SOLO UNA SEMANA? ¿TIENES IDEA…

- Las reparto mañana - _demonios, se casaba con el diablo_

- ¿Mañana? ¡No! ¡Vas a tomar esas invitaciones y las vas a entregar ahora mismo! - _¿Dónde había quedado la dulce Sakura que lo seducía hace un momento? _– De no ser así, ¡prepárate que no habrá más sexo hasta después de la fiesta!

•O•O•O•

¿Qué podía discutir contra eso? Resignado a ese cruel chantaje, se medio vistió, tomo el montón de tarjetones y salió de la habitación. Últimamente pasaba sus días –y sus noches- rodeado de rosa, le alegraba saber que después de la famosa boda Sakura se convertiría en la sra. Uchiha y por tal lo más correcto sería que viviesen en la mansión Uchiha, donde los tonos _oscuros_ predominaban sobre los _rosados_.

Sólo a alguien como ella se le hubiese ocurrido mandarlo a molestar a los demás a las 11 de la noche ¿Qué acaso no tenía conciencia? Por suerte, esa noche podría dormir en el sillón, despertar lo suficientemente temprano para que la Haruno no lo notase y partir antes de ser detectado para dar invitaciones a media Konoha. Perfecto. Aunque el plan perfecto no contó con algo…

- Sasuke-kun la puerta esta del otro lado -

- Ya voy – _el diablo lo sabe todo._

•O•O•O•

- ¡Oi chicos! Miren a quien me encontré de camino acá – mencionó el Inuzuka mientras tomaba asiendo en uno de los banquillos de la barra. Sasuke había repartido la mitad de los tarjetones y se dirigía a casa de los Nara, cuando Kiba lo había encontrado y llevado junto con él al Ichiraku's bar para reunirse con los otros.

- ¡Así que te corrieron teme! – _joder, ya se lo había dicho 4 veces_ - Cállate dobe no me corrieron

- ¡Claro que sí dattebayo! Eso te pasa por tratar mal a Sakura-chan – _ahí va de nuevo –_ Ella es la que me trata mal a mi.

- Debe ser eso de los cambios de humor – _Lo que faltaba._

- Mujeres problemáticas – _te apoyo_ - Hmph

- Hinata-chan no es problemática – _Ni habla, ¿Cómo va a ser problemática? _

- Y si no

- Cállate Hyuuga

- Tu no hables chico perro

- ¿Quién quiere otra ronda? ¡Neji invita dattebayo!

.

…_Esa iba a ser una larga noche._

* * *

T.B.C.

xD! Espero que no hαyαn quedαdo dudαs xD!! y disculpen si encuentrαn fαltαs x)

betααα! beteeααmee este cαp plz!

¡_s_αααludooos ! _¿Reviews?_

* * *


	3. III

ξdéŋ

3.

By Hαtαke'Fer

* * *

-

-

Esa noche supo que definitivamente el sake y el baka no debían juntarse.

_-__¿Quién quiere otra ronda? ¡Neji invita, dattebayo!_

_-No._

_-¡No seas aguafiestas! __¡Sasuke-teme se casa en una semana!_

_-Hn, no me usen se excusa._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Akamaru será papá en pocos días!_

_-No._

_-Que problemáticos, ya dijo que no._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver tu perro en todo esto, Kiba-kun?_

_-¡Hey, ya llegó Sai, dattebayo!_

_-__¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¡Akamaru ya no será el mismo!_

_-Neeh que dices Neji… ¿Sí o sí?_

_-No._

_-¡Hey, eso no era una opción!_

_-No._

_-¡O invitas o Kiba y yo le decimos a cejas encrespadas que el otro d__ía estabas corrompiendo a Ten Ten!_

_-No._

_-Hn. Ya se sentenció._

_-Problemas…_

_-Esperen, ¿qué yo qué__, con quién?_

_-¡Con Ten Ten!_

_-No es verdad_

_-__Yo no estaría tan seguro, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun suele ser muy convincente…_

_-C__ejas encrespadas no esperará tu explicación…_

_-Ya puedo oírlo hablar "¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la hermosa flor de nuestro equipo!!"_

_-Otra ronda. Lo mismo para todos._

_-¡Eso era todo, dattebayo!_

_-Hn_

_-¡Salud!_

_-_

_-_

Hurgando en su memoria rememoró la última semana junto con ciertas anotaciones mentales que se había tomado la molestia de hacer. Definitivamente debía distraerse en algo, fuese lo que fuese, con tal de no recaer en lo que le atosigaba en aquel preciso momento.

Y eso era saber que lo peor de estar de espaldas frente a media aldea no tenía _nada_ que ver con que a alguien se le ocurriese enviarle un kunai explosivo, ni con sentir la mirada de todos sobre él. Tampoco con el hecho de que se veía demasiado cursi con una estúpida y llamativa florcilla en el bolsillo superior de su traje nuevo. Y ni hablar de estar al lado del enmascarado pervertido número dos de Konoha quien no soltaba su nuevo volumen Icha Icha ni para apadrinar _una boda_.

No.

Había algo mucho peor que los posibles ataques sorpresa, las miradas críticas, las posibles dudas hacia su sexualidad y la vinculación con ese sucio sensei.

Y eso era su sagaz sentido del oído.

Sí. _Su oído_.

Si no poseyese esa perspicaz habilidad de escuchar simultáneamente la mayoría de las cosas que se murmullaban en ese momento, no hubiese notado que la razón de que el estuviese ahí ya se había tomado 25 minutos de retraso, que la Hokage se encontraba ya entrando al quinto sueño y que Kakashi lucía guapísimo vestido en traje… _pero no más que él._

_Porque él era el_ _novio_.

Eso último le hizo formar una semi sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

_-__¡Obvio! Pero lástima, parece que lo dejaron plantado._

Ese era el tipo de cosas que evitaba escuchar_._

**Plantado.**

_Plantado._

Plan-ta-do.

Esa última palabra resonó como un eco sobre su cabeza y cómo un golpe sobre el corazón. Él era un Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha más específicamente. Podía ser un traidor, vengador, sarcástico, frío, malo, medio bueno y hasta medio malo bueno. Pero nunca un _dejado_. Además, no es que Sakura fuese una de esas mujeres que disfrutan abandonando a sus prometidos a mitad de todo. ¿Cierto?

Además, ¿Por qué Sakura lo dejaría en el altar?

Él era –_o intentaba ser_-, entre otras cosas, el mejor de los novios.

De hecho, haciendo memoria, estaba siempre atento de su novia.

Se preocupaba por ella, la protegía y quería siempre hacerlo. Es verdad, a veces era frío, pero, ¡era un Uchiha después de todo!

Sin embargo, Sakura no actuaba normal últimamente, su humor estaba demasiado cambiante. Pero eso, era por la boda ¿cierto?

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y ¡mierda! Ella no llegaba. ¿Es que de verdad era tan mal novio?

_-Míralo, es increíbl__e ¡Uchiha Sasuke plantado!_

_-Ya decía yo que Sakura y él no eran buena pareja. Él no la merece, que suerte que ella se dio cuenta a tiempo._

Escuchar eso mientras mantenía un debate mental no era buena combinación. A punto estaba de darse vuelta y aplicar una dosis de Mira-mi-Sharingan-dar-vueltas-y-arrepiéntete-de-tus-palabras a cualquiera que fuese la imprudente mujer que—

Y al girar, la música más fea del mundo empezó a sonar mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la mujer más bella que en su vida vio.

Sakura.

La futura Sra. Uchiha.

En el instante en el que una cabecilla rosada, con un lindo vestido blanco acoplándose a la figura de la dueña y un molesto y fino velo cubriendo un rostro delicadamente maquillado apareció en la entrada que hacía 28 minutos él había cruzado por su cuenta. Su mirada oscura se fijó en los grandes y brillantes ojos verdes de la chica. Cualquier rastro de pánico desapareció.

Tal vez, no era tarde para hacer las cosas mejor… se olvidó entonces del plan original y tentativo del Sharingan y sintió, innegablemente, que…

Había tomado la mejor decisión…

…_y que e__se vestido no debía durar mucho en su lugar_.

* * *

hey

Sí, bien xD lo siento, el cαpitulo αntes puesto, en efecto, erα demαsiαdo corto. So, intenté αgrαdαrlo (pero, duh, son drαbbles no esperen cosαs tαn lαrgαs -.-) y bueno, como hαbrán podido dαrse cuentα, se trαtα de unα ceremoniα estilo occidentαl, (no tengo ni lα más remotα ideα de lαs bodαs orientαles) y umm :/ sigo en HIATUS, esto es pαrα retomαr prácticαs (:

En fin, grαciαs α mi lindα betα por su grαn αyudα ^^

Sαludos n.n


	4. IV

ξdéŋ

4.

By Hαtαke'Fer

* * *

-

-

Vale, lo admitiría, incluso con su firma por escrito y con la mano derecha sobre el pecho, bueno quizá la firma no, pero sin duda el día que unió su vida con Sakura (Oficialmente SUYA) Haruno había sido uno de los más… agradables hasta el momento. Así que podría hacer el juramento apache.

La luz de la luna se acoplaba por la ventana mientras la oscuridad de la noche se hacia presente a las afueras de ésta. Inhaló profunda y disimuladamente un poco más de ese perfume proveniente del cuarto de baño; Sakura se estaba dando una ducha. Lo cual, incluso si los dos estaban igual de cansados después de ese día tan atareado, sonaba ser algo injusto.

Tan pronto como habían llegado, la chica se había apresurado a desvestirse. Él la esperó. Aunque hubiese preferido quitarle el vestido _blanco_ de un tirón él mismo, no estaba seguro de que ella hubiese o no preparado una sorpresa para una noche tan especial.

_La noche de bodas._

Aunque la habitación pecaba de normal (no se parecía en nada a la que mentalmente había dibujado), (intentando pensar cómo Sakura en una noche _así _claro está) podría sobrevivir con la botella de champagne en la mesilla del peinador. Sasuke terminó de sacarse la camisa y se acercó a la botella mientras en su mente se postraba la imagen de una Sakura muy sexy (muy, muy, muy sexy) saliendo del baño encarnándose en uno de esos conjuntos con ligueros, tanga y demás.

Cuando terminaba de servir la segunda copa, escuchó el sonido de la regadera cerrándose y poco después, el de la puerta al abrirse. Confiado, tomó las dos copas en sus manos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió (caminando sensual y fatalmente) a la figura saliente de la capa de vapor.

Nadie lo preparó para lo siguiente. La flamante esposa que mantenía sus a dos cabezas ocupadas (¡las dos!) se había reducido a la que arrebataba rápidamente una de las copas en sus manos, tomaba el contenido de un tirón para luego menearse hasta la cama con un pantalón fofo floreado y una camisetilla rosa poco sensual puestos y que acurrucándose entre sábanas declaraba un "¡_Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun_!" sin compasión.

El trauma de tener a Naruto de amigo no fue nada comparado al de ver cómo su orgullo practicaba el _Harakiri*_ frente a él.

Hn.

-

* * *

-

Después de prepararse para dormir (quitarse la ropa más bien, porque solía dormir desnudo) se trepó en su lado de la cama y se preparó para dejar la indignación que el rechazo deja atrás y ceder ante Morfeo.

No obstante, esos actos tan humanísticos, no eran propios de un Uchiha. Y menos de un recién casado.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas; boca arriba, boca abajo, de espalda a espalda y de –casi- cucharita con la pelirrosa para quedar tendido mirando el techo al final.

—Sasuke-kun, deja de moverte.

Oh no. ¡Harakiri doble!

—Sakura –. Murmuró, pegándose a la espalda de la chica y empezando a acariciar con mano traviesa el abdomen de ésta.

— ¿E-estás desnudo? –Cuestionó._"¡Quita tu maldita mano de ahí, maldito tramposo!" _

—Justo como te gusta, Saku-ra.

— ¡S-Sasuke-KUN!–. "_¡Oh no! ¡Está acercándose al punto!" _–T-te dije que hoy no podríamos… "_tu sabes_".

—Sí. Y yo te dije que me importa una mierda –. Sentenció. ¡Ja! El pelirrojo, la testadura y el tipo al que le gusta el maquillaje no impedirían que el tuviese su noche de bodas.

—¡Pero los Sabaku No son nuestros invitados! ¡Vinieron desde muy lejos!

—Hn. Yo no los...– _¡Calla! ¡No lo digas!_— invité.

_¡Idiota!_

—¡Pues lamento haber arruinado _SU_ día especial, Señor Uchiha!

—Sakura, sabes que…

—¿Saber qué? ¿Qué eres un idiota? –interrumpió, volteándose bruscamente hacia él. Hasta había reconsiderado lo del "_tu sabes_" silencioso.

—Ellos lo saben.

—¿Qué cosa?

_¿Qué me casé con un retrasado emocional?_

—Noche de bodas significa que tú y yo estaremos haciendo ruido toda la noche, Sakura. Y que lo que te acaricia el vientre ya no son mis manos.

_¡Oh por dios! _

_-_

* * *

_*Harakiri; Es el nombre (¡vulgar pero más común!XD) del ritual japonés de los Samurai por el cual cometían suicidio en negación a morir por causa natural. _

* * *

Bendita Wikipedia xD Empecé a escribir este drabble poco después de publicar el anterior xD (hace más de un año) y pensé que ya iba siendo tiempo de finalizarlo :) aishhh soy débil u.u Por cierto, el 19 de este mes cumplí dos años aquí en Fanfiction :D además de que el 25 entró a clase de nuevo, así que podrían esperar más actualizaciones en estos días :) de todas formas;

¡Gracias a todos los que me leen por estos dos años de letras, ánimos y gente bonita!

Los quiero3

¡Byee!


End file.
